


a goodnight kiss

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, what makes the sky blue pt 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: lucifer learns to dream





	a goodnight kiss

Sandalphon is beautiful the way few other angels are. While the others may be attractive, his physical features are crafted carefully. Not to represent a role or duty, but simply because Lucifer thought that this nose would look nice, that hair would be pretty. They show not a set path, but instead, possibility.

And that isn't all. He speaks with a voice that fluctuates between passion and serenity. Looks at him with eyes brighter than he's ever seen.

 _Looked_ –rather. Lucifer's chest clenches as he mentally corrects himself. Looked not looks. Spoke not speaks. Loved not loves.

The third is something he knows he shouldn't question. Sandalphon's speech to him, after the other's failure to open the Pandemonium, said volumes. The passion in his words, warped as they may be, the tremble to his shoulders, the emotions that struggled to stay contained, implied even more.

Primarchs, archangels; they do not dream. They have little use for a such a thing. They are bound to their responsibilities, for them they exist. They don't entertain themselves with thoughts of the what ifs or what could bes. There is no need for the unnecessary.

Lucifer builds a sanctuary out of his own feathers. Soft, warm, peaceful. He builds a house, a village, with these things in mind, extracting Sandalphon from himself and tucking him inside. He does not stir, letting Lucifer place him without a struggle. Lucifer runs a hand through the other's hair, a parting gesture, reviving limp locks, leaving them silky to the touch. Sandalphon's only greeting to him, an exhale.

For thousand of years, Lucifer never stopped thinking of Sandalphon. He watched him at times–watched him curl up in his prison until he could watch no more, addressed him often, with a gentle smile, only to receive nothing in return but a quiet room and a hollow heart.

Sandalphon's latest actions change nothing. They mean everything.

What would have happened if Lucifer assured him of his place? What would he have done if Lucifer was less willing to let go? You wouldn't understand, the other had told him, words sharp and tinged with sorrow. You, who was always important, always reliable, always necessary would never understand. Lucifer watched as the uncertainty ate up the other after he struggled, day after day, all by himself.

Lucifer wonders if it would have eaten himself up as well, if he were in that situation. Or perhaps, it would have united them, in a way that no words between them have.

More than anything, Lucifer wants to understand.

Sandalphon's new home remains silent. Lucifer had expected many things–power fluctuations borne of temper that he'd have to work to contain, frustration spilling out and seeping into the surrounding air, and yet, he gets nothing. Sandalphon quietly accepts the punishment he begged for, with not much as a request for a talk, a visit, anything.

The other Primarchs are relieved, one incident like this was enough, they say. Lucifer finds that he, himself, cannot muster up the words.

Sometimes, when he watches the skyfarers sail across the sky, Lucifer imagines what it would be like to be free. A life, while definitely shorter than his own, filled with passions that he has yet to learn to grasp.

What would it be like, he wonders, to hold someone the way others do? To love and care and cherish with little more than a passing thought of what primal being stirs here or what someone else did there.

In some ways, they have progressed more than him, grown more than their caretaker. Perhaps, he realizes, it's the world itself that has grown more than him, with wonderful beings filling each and every one of its corners. Perhaps, he realizes, that this time it's his turn to learn from them.

His head races with the thought, images flicker through his head, wedding rings, a day off at the beach, watching the skies from below, Sandalphon next him in each and every one but he forces himself to wait.

He has a few messes to clean up, the one with Lucilius prominent among them–but then…

Then he has all of the time in the world.

Lucifer watches and searches and listens with a single thought in his mind. _Soon,_ he tells himself. _Soon soon soon,_ a mantra forms in his head.

 _Soon_ , he promises Sandalphon, forehead pressed against the other's cocoon, a whisper on his lips.


End file.
